The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with a bent vapor chamber.
With enhancement of the calculating capability of the central processing unit (CPU), the heat generates from the CPU is becoming greater than before. A conventional heat dissipation device composed of heat dissipating fins and a fan could not meet the heat dissipating requirement of the CPU. A vapor chamber with higher heat conducting efficiency is developed. The vapor chamber is combined with the heat dissipating fins to effectively resolve the heat dissipating problems. The vapor chamber could contact the heat generating electronic element in a large area directly, and these advantages could draw more development on the merit.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a vapor chamber, a heat dissipating fins assembly and a fan. The vapor chamber is configured to a flat shape, and the vapor chamber is adhered to a surface of a heat generating element. The vapor chamber is also adhered to a surface of the heat dissipating fins assembly. The fan is attached to the heat dissipating fins assembly to dissipate heat from both the heat dissipating fins assembly and the vapor chamber. Therefore, heat from the heat generating element can be removed rapidly.
However, the conventional heat dissipation device has following disadvantage in practice use: when the fan dissipating heat from the heat dissipating fins assembly and the vapor chamber, the airflow can not be centralized effectively causing insufficient heat dissipation. Thus, the heat dissipating efficiency could be affected. Additionally, the vapor chamber is made in flat shape, however the outer surface thereof is adhered to the heat generating element completely, and further the heat conducting area is limited to the outer surface of the heat generating element. Thus, the heat dissipating efficiency can not be further improved efficiently. If the vapor chamber is broaden to enlarge the outer surface thereof, the other electronic elements on the circuit board may be intervened accordingly to cause the heat dissipation device not be appropriately installed and not be used therefore.